List of games and features in Club Penguin
Games are stuff you either play to earn something or coins. Club Penguin has various games to play. This page list these games and other features in Club Penguin. Areas Ski Hill Games *Sled Racing Features *None Other Information *Sometimes there are fireworks at the Ski Hill. *The Ski Hill used to be called "Mountain" until it was renamed after the Club Penguin Improvement Project. Ski Village at the Tour Booth.]] Games *Ski Lodge **Find Four **Ice Fishing Features *Tour Guide Booth *How to be a Great Tour Guide Other Information *The Sport Shop was located here before it was destroyed and replaced with the Everyday Phoning Facility. The Beach Games *None Features *Sometimes the Migrator is docked here. Other Information *It's a great place to relax in the Sun. *Sometimes you see the Migrator docked at the Beach. *The Beach is the home of the Lighthouse. Dock Games *Hydro Hopper Features *None Other Information *The Dock is one of the most popular rooms in Club Penguin. *The Dock sometimes has a giant castle, which is only found at parties. *The game Hydro Hopper was once called Ballistic Biscuit, but then was changed after demand by penguins, a poll was made to decide the new name. Town Games *None Features *You can 'work' in the Coffee Shop. *You can 'work' In The Gift Shop. Other Information *It's the main room in Club Penguin. *It's one of the oldest rooms in Club Penguin. It has not changed very much over the years. *It's usually decorated for any party. *The Club Penguin Times News Office is located on the upstairs of the Coffee Shop. Snow Forts Games *None Features *Clock Tower *A message about the clock and Penguin Standard Time. Other Information *It was intended for use in snowball fights, but this honor actually went to the Dojo. *There is a target on the Clock Tower that will spin around when hit with a snowball. *At the bottom of the Clock Tower, there is a message in the PSA/EPF Tic-Tac-Toe Code which reads 'By G'. *Puffle Roundup was located here from December 2005 to February 2006. Ice Rink/Stadium Games *Ice Hockey (Only in winter) (Not an official game) *Soccer (Only in summer) (Not an official game) Features *Snow and Sports catalog Other Information *You can sit on the bench to be in the crowd and root for a team. *Penguins will slide when walking about in the Ice Rink. Plaza club penguin pizzatron pizza.jpg|Pizzatron 3000-Regular Pizza Version club penguin pizzatron dessert.jpg|Pizzatron 3000-Pizza Dessert Version Games *Pizza Parlor **Pizzatron 3000 *Pet Shop **Puffle Roundup **Puffle Launch **Pufflescape Features *None Other Information *It's one of the main rooms in Club Penguin. *There used to be two tables in between the Pizza Parlor and Pet Shop until The Stage was added in November 2007. Forest Games *None Features *Scroll your mouse over the big boulder near the bottom left to get to the Hidden Lake. Other Information *It's a great place for camping. *It is also a great place to play hide n' seek. Cove Games *Catchin' Waves Features *Binoculars Other Information *There is a pair of binoculars on the life guard chair that you can look through if you click on them. *Penguins can go swimming in the water. Dojo Games *Card-Jitsu Features *Penguins can enter the Fire Dojo, Water Dojo and Snow Dojo via their corresponding doors. Other Information *This room was buried under snow for a long time until Penguins helped to Dig Out The Dojo in November 2008. *There is a beautiful mountain scenery from here, and you can even see a waterfall. Buildings Ski Lodge Games *Find Four *Ice Fishing Features *None Other Information *Fred the Clockwork Cuckoo, pops out of the clock every half hour. Lodge Attic Games *Find Four Features *None Other Information *There is a giant rocking horse that is larger than three penguins standing on top of one another. Everyday Phoning Facility Games *System Defender (found in the EPF Command Room) *Spy Drills (found in the EPF Command Room) Features *Elite Penguin Force Test *EPF Command Room Other Information *The Everyday Phoning Facility used to be the Sport Shop before it was destroyed in May 2010 Lighthouse Games *None Features *Stage Other Information *It's the tallest building in Club Penguin. *You can make your own music if using an instrument. Beacon Games *Jet Pack Adventure Features *Telescope Other Information *The Beacon holds the Lighthouse spotlight. *The Migrator can be seen through the telescope when Rockhopper is going to come to Club Penguin. Coffee Shop Games *Bean Counters *Smoothie Smash Features *Penguins can pretend to serve coffee here. Other Information *Mancala used to be located here during Beta Testing, but it was moved to the Book Room a day later. *It's one of the oldest rooms in Club Penguin. Book Room Games *Mancala Features *Library *Club Penguin Times News Office Other Information *Paint By Letters used to be played here before it was removed in June 2012. *In June 2012 the Book Room was made home to the Club Penguin Times Office. Night Club Games *DJ3K *Dance Contest Features *Dancing Other Information *Penguins can enter the Boiler Room by going to the speaker in the right-hand corner of the room. *Most of the time the Keeper of the Boiler Room can be seen on a speaker. Arcade Games *Thin Ice *Astro Barrier *Bits and Bolts Features *Penguins can have a snowball competition by throwing Snowballs at the targets. Other Information *It's a great place to chat and relax after dancing. *Despite being above the relatively loud Night Club, it's surprisingly peaceful. *It was originally called the Dance Lounge before it was remodeled in April 2011. Gift Shop Games *None Features *Penguin Style *Treasure Book Other Information *There used to be a Big Wigs catalog here before it was discontinued and joined with the Penguin Style catalog in January 2009. *The Gift Shop was renamed the Clothes Shop after Operation: Blackout. Pet Shop Games *Puffle Roundup *Puffle Launch *Pufflescape Features *Puffle Catalog *Adopt A Puffle *Puffle Guide Other Information *The Pet Shop was remodeled in March 2011. The Stage Games *None Features *The Script *Costume Trunk *Switchbox 3000 Other Information *A new play is put on at the Stage every month. Pizza Parlor Games *Pizzatron 3000 Features *None Other Information *Many couples come to the Pizza Parlor to hang out and eat pizza. Mine Shack Games *Puffle Rescue *Cart Surfer Features *Community Garden Other Information *It used to be a secret room until November 2008. *If you finish a game of Cart Surfer, you will end up here. Dojo Games *Card-Jitsu (Friendly, Competition, and Sensei Modes) Features *None Other Information *Sensei built the Dojo. *It's a good place for snowball fights. *In November 2008 the Dojo was stuck by lightning, which revealed the Dojo Courtyard. Underground Boiler Room Games *None Features *Old News Other Information *It gives electricity and heat to Club Penguin. *This room originally lacked electricity, and only a few penguins knew about it. *Penguins can enter the Night Club by going up the ladder. Cave Games *None Features *Pool Other Information *After the Summer Kickoff Party 2007, a lifeguard chair was added. *There was once no pool in the Cave when it opened in May 2006. Mine Games *Cart Surfer *Puffle Rescue Features *None Other Information *None Secret rooms Iceberg Games *Aqua Grabber Features *None Other Information *Penguins like to try to tip the Iceberg, but nobody has succeeded yet. *It is currently the only Secret Room on Club Penguin that can be accessed by the Map. Ninja Hideout Games *Card-Jitsu (Friendly Mode) Features *Penguins can throw Snowballs at the gongs to make different sounds. *Martial Artworks catalog. Other Information *This room was a mystery for a long time. There were many rumors about where the ninja hideout was. Some of these are the Dojo, one of the Three Little Islands, Rockhopper Island and many more... *Before the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, only ninjas who had beaten the Sensei in Card-Jitsu, and had earned the Ninja Mask could enter this room. Now, anyone is allowed to enter this room. *The Ninja Hideout was removed from Club Penguin in May 2013 during the Celebration of Snow. Fire Dojo Games *Card-Jitsu Fire (Friendly, Competition and Sensei Modes) Features *None Other Information *Only member ninjas who have purchased the Amulet have access. *The Fire Dojo is located on top of the Volcano. Water Dojo Games *Card-Jitsu Water (Friendly,Competition,and Sensei modes). Features *None Other Information *The Water Dojo is held by massive chains inside the Waterfall. *Penguins throw Water Balloons instead of snowballs. Snow Dojo Games *Card-Jitsu Snow Features *None Other Information *None EPF Command Room Games *Secret Missions *System Defender Features *Tube Transport Other Information *When you become an EPF agent, you get an EPF Spy Phone. *You enter there from the Everyday Phoning Facility in the Ski Village. *If penguins enter the tube transport they will enter the VR Room. *The VR Room was destroyed at Operation:Blackout. VR Room Games *PSA Missions Features *Hologram Projector Other Information *It has holograms of the 2005 PSA HQ, 2007 PSA HQ, and 2010 PSA HQ. *People get here using the Tube Transport. *It was destroyed by Herbert during Operation: Blackout. The Migrator Upper Deck Games *None Features *None Other Information *Rockhopper's Rare Items used to be located here until the Ship Hold opened in April 2007. *You can see Yarr sitting on the sails. *You used to be able to read Rockhopper's Journal here. Crow's Nest Games *None Features *Snow Cannon 3000 Other Information *It has a beautiful view of the sea. *You can see Yarr sitting on the sails. *Rockhopper is usually not seen up here because he is afraid of heights. Ship Hold Games *None Features *Rockhopper's Rare Items Other Information *This is where Rockhopper stores all his items. You can see them on the left. Captain's Quarters Games *Treasure Hunt Features *Notice Board Other Information *You need to find Rockhopper's Key to enter. *Rockhopper gave many excuses as to why he did not let penguins enter (such as 'it's in a mess' or 'I need some private space to write my maps') but eventually let us enter when we helped him fix The Migrator. *You can see the Friendship Bracelet that Bambadee gave Rockhopper and the Camera that Aunt Arctic gave him. Dimensions Box Dimension Games *None Features *You can only enter it by going through a Box Portal. Other Information *It is very popular during the April Fools' Party. *After the Adventure Party 2009, plants were stored here for a few months. *In the April Fools' Party 2011 and 2012, extra dimensions were added to the Box Dimension. Transformation During certain events, penguins can transform into something else (dinosaurs, puffles, etc.). Trivia *Games aren't usually decorated for parties. The only exception was Treasure Hunt, when it was decorated for the Christmas Parties. *Exclusive games like Memory Card Game, Spin To Win, etc., can be played only at The Fair See also *Club Penguin External links *Mini Game Tutorials Category:Games Category:Interface Category:Glorious Articles